Amándote en secreto
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: un amor donde hay obstáculos por un tercero,sera hiroto correspondido por midorikawa o no, pasen y lean.


espero que les guste, originalmente iba a ser un fic muy extenso,peor me anime a dejarlo como un onet-shot espero sea del agrado de todos.

para los que no conozcan a _Zokuseiga Soshiki,_ es un personaje del videojuego, uno de los mucho que sus propietarios no mostraron en el anime ,pero el es casi parecido a mido solo que de cabello violeta...

_sin mas espero les guste..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Amándote en secreto"<em>**

Parejas: H_iroto x Midorikawa_

-extras - Zokuseiga Soshiki

* * *

><p>Conocía a midorikawa desde los ocho años, siempre fuimos tan unidos uno del otro, pero su padre se casó de nuevo tras enviudar tan solo un par de años, de este modo él se mudó junto a su nueva familia a otro lado dejándolo de ver por un largo tiempo,<p>

Pero un día mientras estaba en el segundo años de secundaria él se apareció frente a la clase como nuevo alumno, eso me sorprendió y más el reconocerlo después de tanto tiempo y sé que él también me reconocía ya que al mirarme me sonrió como cuando era un niño, pero mi mala suerte fue que a pesar de ser yo un buen estudiante, a midorikawa se le asignó a otro tipo, el me caía mal era popular, inteligente y muy aplicado ,no le soportaba ya que era un engreído y ahora más ya que comenzó a hablarle a mi midorikawa con tanta naturalidad como si se conocieran toda la vida,

Intente acercarme a midorikawa cada cambio de clases y en el descanso, pero ese imbécil engreído se acaparaba toda la atención de midorikawa y le miraba con cierto cariño que me molestaba la cercanía de ambos…

Al final de las clases no pude ni siquiera decirle un hola, estaba molesto y frutado, esperaba mañana por lo menos verlo aunque en realidad hubiese querido acompañarlo a casa como cuando estábamos en primaria,

Termine de guardar mis cosas en mi casillero y cuando lo cerré para irme a mi casa en estaba a un lado mío, ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí parado? , sentí que el corazón me latía rápido al mirarlo de nuevo y esta vez tan cercas y solo para mí…

-hola... ¿sabes quién soy?-

-claro que lo sé, midorikawa, eres una persona especial para mí-

-¡enserio!, bueno también para mí, me da gusto estemos de nuevo juntos-

- a mi igual, me da gusto verte de nuevo-

-bueno…debo irme, te veré mañana-

-¡espera!, yo puedo acompañarte a tu casa, como antes-

-seguro, no te molesta, no estas ocupado-

-para nada, con gusto me voy contigo-

-bueno, entonces vamos a mi casa-

Realmente iba a ir al cine con alguien pero era más importante acompañar a midorikawa y saber dónde vivía ahora, y aprovechar que el metiche ese no estaba cercas, íbamos juntos por la calle muy cercas uno del otro recordando viejos tiempos, me molesta solo una cosa, no tomar su mano como antes…

De ese modo llegamos a una hermosa casa de dos niveles y un gran jardín, para mi suerte no estaba lejos de mi casa 20min en automóvil y estaba aquí…

-bienvenido a mi nueva casa… ¿quieres pasar Hiroto?-

-¡si claro!-

-bueno vamos, seguro que aún no ha llegado nadie así que me las ingeniare y preparare algo para nosotros, o almenos que no tengas hambre-

-claro que tengo hambre – pero de ti pensaba el pelirojo-

-bueno, vamos entonces-

Me adentre junto a el a su casa, era muy bonita me gustaba sin duda era muy cálida, seguro que ryuuji tenía una familia amorosa ya que aún era como un niño para mí, el me dejo en la sala aunque quise ayudarle, después de un rato regreso con una mini pizza de las que son solo para recalentar, miramos televisión por un rato juntos riendo con un programa de bromas, pero no quería negar me hacía feliz de nuevo, creo que entendía lo mucho que me gustaba más que amigos…

-que mal se acabó la soda, iré por más-

-¡espera mido!-

-¿he?, ¿Qué pasa?-

-es que yo…-

-¿Qué te pasa?, dime te duele algo-

Tome a midorikawa sin importarme nada y lo recosté sobre el sofá tirándome sobre él y sujetarlo de las muñecas, el estar junto a él me hacía feliz, hacia mi corazón latiera más, y quería besarle… y así fue lo bese poco más de un simple contacto y me confesé incluso esperando el rechazo pero quería hacerlo ahora o nunca….

-¡me gustas!, ¡me gustas demasiado!, quiero tener la oportunidad de estar junto a ti, midorikawa sal conmigo más que un amigo-

Estaba nervioso podía sentir como temblaba y apretaba los ojos, esperaba cualquier cosa, el rechazo, un golpe incluso me odiara, pero quería confesarme, pero el comenzó a llorar , un leve sollozar que me hizo mirarlo, se veía adorable, aun así me preocupe…

-¡Hiroto!-

-¡perdóname!, no quería hacerte daño, me voy ahora-

-no espera…bueno...es que yo… ¡también me gustas!-

-¡enserio!-

-sí, enserio, siempre te he querido y aun más ahora, solo me gustas tú Hiroto-

-me haces muy feliz midorikawa-

Me acerque a él en la posición de antes y lo comencé a besar, quería probar su boca, quería tocar su cuerpo, quería hacerle tantas cosas en ese momento…

Comencé a besarle, mientras deslizaba mis manos por su torso y colar una mano bajo su camisa, se sentía tan caliente su piel, el comenzó a quejarse y querer legarme, pero era tarde estaba perdido en sus labios…pero alguien llego arruinando la escena…

-midorikawa, ya regrese, perdona por llegar tarde, traje dulces de gomita como los que te gusta... ¿dónde estás? –acercándose al sofá y mirar a ryuuji acostado- mido, estas ocupado, dime antes quieres estudiar conmigo o tu amiguito y si vas a hacer algo ve a tu habitación, a por cierto nuestro padres llegan en la noche-

-el ese momento me llevó dos sorpresas, midorikawa tenía un hermano mayor, supongo que su nueva mami tenía un hijo de su anterior matrimonio y lo malo es que era ese imbécil de Zokuseiga Soshiki, midorikawa me quito de encima y yo aún no salía aun de mi asombro…

-tu...tu…tú eres…-

-Hiroto, deja te presento a mi hermano mayor Zokuseiga Soshiki, es hijo del anterior matrimonio de mi nueva madre, creo que ya lo conoces –

-sí, Hiroto y yo nos conocemos ¿pero midorikawa no sabía lo conocías tú?-

-sí, te conté de mi amigo de infancia, pues es el-

-ya veo…él es mi cuñado, vaya, pues bienvenido a la familia-

-¿Cómo que cuñado?- sonrojado mido-

-vaya, pues perdona, al menos que estuvieran jugando twister cosa que dudo ustedes estaba casi a punto de…-

-no nada, a apunto de nada, entiendes- sonrojado-

-claro…bueno, Hiroto dime antes de comerte a mi hermano, quieres comer con nosotros-

-¿hiroto está bien?-

No podía creerme que ese peli púrpura y midorikawa fueran hermanos, el chico que más odio era hermano del chico que amo, vaya sí que era todo un cazo, pero si eran hermanos por que no estaba en la misma secundaria desde el primer año, midorikawa se acero a mi después de ignorarlo y sacudirme para traerme a la tierra de regreso…

-¿Hiroto está bien?-

-sí, pero…como es que ustedes no van a la misma escuela o cambiaron sus apellidos o porque no me contaron antes que eran hermanos-

-a mí no me metan, como saber eras "amiguito" de midorikawa-

-veras Hiroto… Soshiki y yo somos hermanos tras mi padre casarse con mi padre-

-eso ya lo se no tengo 6 años-

-bueno...tranquilo, veras como sabes la secundaria solo se puede entrar tras aprobar un examen, mi hermano y yo nos postulamos para la misma secundaria, pero…no quede, así que me fue a otra y lo intente para el segundo año, para mi surte pase y entre este año, de haber sabido estabas en ese lugar me hubiera pasado por la secundaria antes, espero no te llevaras tremenda sorpresa-

-no que va-

Si claro, dijo cual sorpresa, solo odia a tu hermano por engreído, mientras a ti te amo y saber que para amarte a ti debo caerle bien a el, no, no es un gran sorpresa que va…

-bueno…yo quiero ver televisión, si vas hacer algo extraño váyanse a otro lado, este lugar se hizo para mirar tele-

-¿pero qué estás diciendo Soshiki?-

-que si vas a hacerlo con él te vayas a tu habitación, no entiendes-

-ya entendí, pero no digas tonterías...bueno, yo me voy-

-vaya creo que se le olvido algo…dime Hiroto… a ti no te agrado yo cierto, bueno, entonces creo que debemos llevarnos bien por midorikawa, al menos que quieres que sepa que peleamos antes por una chica-

-¿me estas amenazando?-

-no para nada, solo, llevémonos bien por él, es más puedo dejar que tú le ayudes a estar al día...eso sí, procura que cuando lo hagas con el no dejarle marca, mi madre se fija mucho en las pequeñas marcas, dijo por algo es doctora y no la hacen tonta-

-no se de lo que hablas…me voy-

-subiendo por las escaleras segunda puerta a la izquierda-

-¿Qué dices?-

-vas a la habitación de él, ¿o no?-

-por supuesto que no…..y gracias...supongo…-

-de nada cuñado, procuren no molestar-

Después de eso me fui a la habitación de midorikawa, admito que seguimos donde nos quedamos y tome consejo de no dejar marca por lo menos visible por el ojo humano, me encanto tanto reunirme de nuevo con midorikawa, hacérselo y ser su novio y estar junto a él, claro con la constante interrupción del hermano protector, pero no importaba por midorikawa lo soportaba a él.

* * *

><p>espero fuera del agrado se despide...<p>

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~** _bye-bye


End file.
